Decorative panels are known that are provided with: projecting sections having leading portions that engage with engaging holes formed to an instrument panel in a state projecting out from the back-face side of the instrument panel; and a main body section integrally formed with the projecting sections, and attached to the instrument panel by the projecting sections engaging with the engaging holes (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-44577).